With the continuing trend towards miniaturization of integrated circuits (ICs), there is a need for transistors to have higher drive currents with increasingly smaller dimensions. FinFET technology is becoming more prevalent as device size continues to shrink. Silicon-on-insulator (SOI) finFET devices have excellent electrical performance. However, the manufacturing cost is high. Bulk finFETs, where there is no insulator film between the fins and the substrate, have a lower manufacturing cost as compared with a SOI finFET. However, bulk finFETs are prone to leakage currents and device variability which can degrade the electrical performance and adversely affect product yield. It is therefore desirable to have an improved finFET and method of fabrication.